


Mythics

by Sopjie



Series: Mythics [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sopjie/pseuds/Sopjie
Series: Mythics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621795





	1. Smoke break

Episode One: Hell  
Smoke break

It’s around 6 am. The student council of Mythics High has been called to the campus for a brief meeting. The two principals, Meca and Gaia, sat them down to announce something of importance.  
Gaia: Thank you all for coming so soon! Now, you must be wondering why-  
Meca: The school next to us shut down.  
Gaia: W-Well, yes that’s true, and although we won’t say why-  
Meca: Drugs.  
Gaia sharply turns to Meca.  
Gaia, quietly: We can’t say that!  
Meca, nonchalantly: I just did.  
Gaia, turning back to the students: Anyways... we are now getting a bunch of students coming to our school. They will be enrolling today.  
Opal: Why would we want a bunch of druggies in our school.  
Meca: Oh, like you’ve never had a sick dab.  
Gaia: MECA!  
Aven: So...how many will there be?  
Gaia: That's a great question aven, we will be doubling our school size.  
Kenta, quietly: Oh god...  
Meca: Mostly to fill all the kids that “left on their own terms” last month.  
The bell rings and the student council is dismissed. Twenty minutes after school officially starts, the student council brought themselves together to welcome the new students in the run-down auditorium.  
Opal: Hello everyone we are the student council, and to make this a little less boring, we wrote a skit for you.  
Rose: But before we show it to you we should introduce ourselves.  
Opal: I’m Opal, and I'm the leader of three clubs.  
Rose: I'm rose and I love theater.  
Aven: Hey, I’m Aven, I play video games.  
Kenta: I’m Kenta, I love sports!  
Libra: Hello i'm libra, and I'm fluent in three languages.  
Aika: Aika, and I am fluent in 12.  
Ami: Hey i'm Ami, and i'm legally blind.  
Rose: *claps* Okay, let's get started.  
The skit, unfortunately, begins. While the student council acts out something about ‘accepting the new kid,’ some students in the audience quietly make fun of it to each other.  
Nephra: psssst gay boi.  
Eiya: Tch, I think she’s talking about you.  
Kane: What? No she’s not.  
Nephra: no you spaghetti lookin ass.  
Eiya, quietly snickering: I like her.  
Kane: Okay, what is it then, mini Dora?  
Nephra: Que te folle un pez(I hope you get f—-ed by a fish)  
Kane: Woah, cinco-de-mayo, bitch.  
nephra:¡Chingada madre! Your insults are worse than this play.  
Kane, rolling his eyes: Aight, what do you want?  
Nephra:(pulling out a marker) can I draw on your arm.  
Kane: What the fuck? No.  
Nephra in a mocking voice: awe you weally being mean to the new kid?  
Kane: If that new kid is you? Yes. Yes I am. Also, I don’t want a bunch of dicks drawn on my arms again.  
Kane glares at Eiya.  
Nephra: actually i was asking for a friend.  
Nephra pulls an asain girl backwards by the hood of her jacket  
Eiya, looking weirdly at Smock: Huh, what’s wrong with her?  
Nephra: oh she's just really shy, soooo can she? She's really good, show him your sketchbook.  
Smock silently opens a pretty well kept spiral-bound sketchbook and flips to a page. She turns it around to show Eiya and Kane. It’s mainly a bunch of design doodles and animal/creature concepts. The drawings themselves are really good.  
Kane: Oh...Uh, sure.. No dicks, though.  
Nephra whilst winking: Oh trust me, she does not enjoy that kind of stuff.  
Smock says nothing but looks upset  
One of the student council members looked over in their general direction and starts heading towards them.  
Nephra, whispering to Eiya: so i'm testing something, is he gay?  
Eiya, snickering: I think so. Every past relationship he had always ended at least a week into it.  
Nephra: same with me, accept it's always because I'm kind of a bitch.  
Eiya: Yeah, I kinda picked up on that.  
They all look up to see a tall female figure, Opal, one of the student council members.  
Opal: What the heck is happening over here?  
Nephra: How long is the stick?  
Opal: What, what stick?  
Nephra: The stick up your ass? How long is it?  
Opal: I'm grabbing the princable!  
Ten minutes later, all four of the students get called down to the office to see the principal.  
Meca: Alright what happened?  
Opal: well the first that one girl was putting gang signs on his arm, and those two were insulting and harassing me.  
Meca: opal you’re excused.  
Opal: Yes ma’am.  
Meca: so what actually happened?  
Eiya: It wasn’t our fault the skit was so fucking godawful. All we were doing was actually having some fun. That chick over there (Smock) was just doodling on him.  
Nephra: and I was asking if he was infact gay.  
Kane, glaring at Eiya: What?  
Eiya: Don’t worry about it. ;)  
Meca: okay so opal is gonna tell my wife if I just send you back so you can just chill in here till the assembly is over.  
Nephra: what kind of school is this?  
Meca: Chingón, we try our best.  
Nephra: you know I speak spanish.  
Meca while leaning in: no one will believe you.  
Twenty minutes later, first period officially begins. English class.  
Kenta: Alright, dude, this is your class. Go on in, you’ll be fine.  
Laxo: ...A-Are you gonna come in, too?  
Kenta: Uh...No I have math…  
Laxo:  
Kenta: Anyways, cya later.  
Laxo silently walks into the classroom, not making eye contact with anyone. There were only two seats left in the classroom, both of them being next to a sad looking girl, Sacura. Laxo silently sat to the right of her.  
Sacura:... Hi..  
Laxo just gets out a sketchbook and silently doodles, not thinking that Sacura was talking to him.  
Sacura: oh, okay…..sorry.  
Laxo: Wh-What? O-oh...Were you t-talking to...me?  
Sacura: oh sorry, I should of made that more clear.  
Laxo: U-Uh…! N-No… It’s my fault…. I sh-should’ve known… s-sorry.  
Sacura: umm… I like.. Your….hair.  
Laxo: O-oh...Th-thanks… I l-like your hat...  
Sacura: Oh thank you so much! Can I show you the pin i got for it!  
Laxo: O-Oh, s-sure!  
Sacura rotates her beanie to show a small pride pin.  
Sacura: I got two in the package, do you want the other one?  
Laxo: P-Pride pins?  
Sacura: oh um.. I just… not to assume I…. Umm you don't...have to..  
Laxo: N-No…! I actually ...am...that…  
Sacura:oh um here, I um…. Yes.  
Laxo: Th-Thank you…!  
A larger student arrived late to class, he slams down his backpack onto the floor next to Sacura’s desk and flops down into the seat to the left of her.  
Sacura: oh, hi..duke.  
Duke: Piss off, dyke.  
Sacura: the FUCK did you just say to me!  
Laxo flinches and hides his face into his sketchbook.  
Duke, smiling: Got rocks in your ears? I said piss off, dyke.  
Sacura: oh okay this how we playen? Alright you fat sack of shit, at least i could get a girlfriend, you lard ass incel, you a goddamn neck beard.  
Duke: Tch, at least I have a family that cares about me.  
Sacura kicking him straight in the balls, then leaning down to his face: at least i can make a family.  
Duke just writhes in pain, the teacher separated the two and Duke is taken out of the class.  
Sacura: oh sorry about that..i um.  
Laxo, visibly shaking: U-um...Y-y-y-you’re fine j-just…..p-please don't hurt me.  
Sacura: oh i… i wouldent-i couldent….. I'm sorry(tears slowly form in her eyes)  
Laxo, also tearing up: W-Wait...I-! Uh….! I’m s-s-sorry! I didn’t. m-mean...uh...ohno…  
After this period and the next one ends, the lunch bell rings. Students pool into the cafeteria. Nephra wanted to hit that blunt and went outside to light one. She saw a shorter, chubbier, and angrier looking girl already outside smoking.  
Nephra: wheres tweedle dee?  
Maya, flipping her off: Piss off, I already had to deal with enough of you people today.  
Nephra: your people, ah casual racism, tight.  
Maya drops spits out her cig: ...You knew what I fucking meant.  
Nephra: alright, here wanna puff?  
Maya: ...Sure.  
Nephra: you smoked a joint before?  
Maya: Yeah, whenever I feel like I need to take a break from all this bullshit.  
Nephra: mood. Hey a gottsa question.  
Maya: ...Shoot.  
Nephra: how the actual fuck do you break up with a depresed chick? Like I don't wanna be in some sucide note.  
Maya: Damn, you’re in some deep shit, aren’t you? I dunno, man, can’t say I’ve been in the same boat.  
Nephra: shit man(tears are starting to roll down her face) f...uck…..  
Maya: ...Oh shit... Uh, damn… I’m sorry dude. Uh…  
Nephra: like i fuckin love her but.. I mean … she… I just wanna run….  
Maya: Shit, dude… Uh… Maybe take her out one last time and...I dunno… Talk it out with her? Shit, I’ve never been in a real relationship before…  
Nephra: I … just , like she's… but smock and i?....I mean...I..  
Maya: Uh...Hey… I’m sorry about all this shit that’s going on. And even though I’m justta stranger smokin’ a joint with you, I hope it gets better…  
Nephra:oh, uh yeah sorry...it's ah nephra by the way...  
Maya: Nephra, huh? Mine’s Maya.  
Nephra: well uh i should probably get goin see ya, I guess.  
Maya: Aight. Bye, Nephra...And good luck..  
The bell for next period rings through the hallways. Kenta goes in the girls locker room to change her gym clothes, two girls are already in there.  
Kenta, putting her bag down: Sup, you guys new?  
Athena: Oh nah we've been here for a while.  
Hydra: yup!  
Kenta: Oh, sorry, there’s just a lot of new kids around here. Never had classes with you guys.  
Athena: I think we might be a grade our up from you. Hey I heard your brother was commin how'd that go?  
Kenta: Oh yeah, my older brother… I got him to class alright but… I’m worried about him. My schedule is all messed up so I barely have any classes with him.  
Hydra: what class did he have first?  
Kenta: English.  
Hydra: oh hey i had english first and duke got wrecked by some girl.  
Kenta: Oh shit, Duke was in that class? Damn, what happened to him?  
Hydra: Oh he called someone a dyke and then got kicked in the balls!  
Kenta: Right...Did you see my brother?  
Hydra: was he the one who got kicked in the balls or the one crying?  
Kenta, with no hesitation: The one crying.  
Hydra: oh yea he was sitting next to the girl that wrecked Duke.  
Kenta: Oh shit... Is he okay?!  
Athena: I thought I saw him head of with the girl after class ended. I think she was grabbing his hand and rushing somewhere.  
Kenta: Ohshitohshitohshitohhhhshit  
Attena: if you need I can cover you, and you can go find him.  
Kenta: Uh, yeah! I need to go find him. Oh god I leave him for one hour!  
Scene change to Sacura and Laxo walking through the halls. Sacura is calmly showing him around.  
Sacura: oh and this is the bath-  
Kenta straight up tackles Sacura to the floor  
Kenta: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?!  
sacura(starting to sob): I'm sorry p-please do-n't hurt me!  
Laxo: K-Kenta w-wait! She w-wasn’t doing anyth-  
Kenta: TALK! WHY ARE YOU TWO OUT HERE? WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?!?!  
Sacura: d-did t-tom send you? Please i-m so-sorry!(struggling to breathe)  
Laxo: K-KENTA STOP! Sh-she was just showing me around th-the school!  
Kenta releases Sacura and gets off of her.  
Kenta: Oh...Oh shit...  
Sacura is balled up on the floor sobbing and having a panic attack.  
Laxo: H-hey I’m s-so sorry… M-My sister… She...I’m s-sorry, are you o-okay?  
Sacura unable to get cohesive words out: i - i - a -  
Kenta: Oh god… I’m so sorry.. Here… I can take you to the nurse... This was all a stupid misunderstanding…  
Sacura: I'm-so-sor-ry  
Kenta: Oh jeez, don’t apologize, it was my fault. Does anywhere hurt? Sorry, I kinda got good at tackling things…  
Sacura: …(between sobs starts to laugh) h-how? W-hy?  
Kenta, chuckling slightly: I’m.. a little overprotective.  
Sacura: really? H-ow so?  
Kenta glances at Laxo with a gentle smile: He...gets picked on a lot.  
Sacura: yea… I probably shouldn't have worn this pin with duke in my class.  
Kenta: I don’t blame you, it’s a pretty cool-ass pin. But from what I heard, you handled him pretty well.  
Sacura: well i made a friend, and wanted to make sure he would leave us alone, though I got a little carried away…  
Kenta, laughing softly: Don’t worry about it, the douche got everything that was coming to him.  
Sacura: well class should be starting soon see you later friends!  
Kenta: See you later, friend. Come on Laxo, I’ll show you to your next period.


	2. gone

The scene is set at a run-down house, Sacura arrived home.   
Claire: hey cassy-malassy.  
Sacura: hi mom.  
Tom: claire! She has a name! Don't waste your time with that shit.  
Claire: cassidy go to your room.  
Sacura: I was.  
Scene change to another run-down house. Kenta walks through the front door with Laxo following behind silently.   
Kenta: We’re home.  
Raven: Oh goody ...Do I look like I give a shit? Grab me a beer.   
Kenta: Whatever… Go ahead and go to our room, Laxo.  
Laxo: ..Okay....  
Laxo sits down on a dangerously creaky bed, he digs through his bag and pulls out a slightly cracked ipod touch. His phone had been blowing up with text messages...all from the same person. The most recent one was ‘You better fucking reply soon, or else.’  
Scene changes to a decent looking house. Nephra has arrived home.   
Tio: I thought we had the money!  
Nicky: don't look at me! We all know you’ve been gambling again!  
Tio: OH really! Sure push the blame AGAIN!  
Nephra walking past them to her room, pulling out a notebook and starts writing a letter.  
Scene changes to a very high-class house, Eiya swings open the door with Kane behind her.  
Eiya: Shithole, sweet shithole.  
Feli, from the kitchen: Hey! No swearing in this household, young lady!  
Eiya: Whatever, ‘mom’   
Feli: I bought you some new outfits, dear. You should try them on! They’re so adorable, every guy would fall for you!  
Eiya: I am NOT trying on another one of those dresses. I’m going to my room.   
Feli: You simply CANNOT keep putting this off, Eiya! You need to find someone someday!  
Eiya audibally slams the door on her room.  
Feli: Hmph… Kane, dear, have you spoken to Aria?  
Kane: What? No. I’ve talked to you about this, Feli, I don’t like her.  
Feli: Why?! She’s so sweet! You two would make the cutest babies! Besides, I’ve already scheduled a date for you two tonight!  
Kane: WHAT?  
Feli: Give her a chance! I’m sure you’ll fall for her!  
Kane: UGH, I’m going to my room!  
The scene changes to a decent looking house, Rose opens the door to greet her father.   
Rose: hey daddio.  
George: hey cool cat! How was school?  
Rose: awesome as always! How was today's crossword?  
George: I have one left, whats a four letter word for the best daughter?  
Rose: giggling: dad!  
The scene changes to a semi-decent house. Ekko swings open the door to hug his mother, Maya follows behind with a low grunt.  
Charlotte: Welcome home, sweetie! Any homework?  
Ekko: Nope! Got it all done during school!  
Maya makes her way to her room.  
Jerome: Hold on a second, Maya. Where do you think you’re going?  
Maya: My room? Where the hell else would I go?  
Jerome: Don’t give us that attitude. We’ve received multiple emails. regarding you skipping class. You’ve just started this school, how have you already disappointed us?  
Maya: Oh yeah, maybe if I just spent my days kissing ass I’d be as loved as your darling Ekko.   
Maya slams her room door.  
Charlotte sighs: Why can’t she be more like her brother?  
The scene changes to near Maya’s house. Nephra is walking down the street silently, staring at the ground.  
Nephra looks up just in time to see the car speeding towards her  
Nephra: oh f-  
Maya leapt through her room’s window, and she walked out just in time to see Nephra bleeding out.   
Maya: NEPHRA? HOLY SHIT!  
Maya runs over to the scene, checking to see if she was still breathing. Luckily, she was, barely.  
Maya: Oh my god, oh shit! Hang in there, Nephra, I’m calling 911….  
Scene change back to sacura's house  
Sacura: Why are you in my room?  
Caleb: wHy ArE yOu In My RoOm!  
Carson: Pffffttt!  
Conner: Why does your diary say ‘Sacura?’  
Sacura: You piece of shit, give it back!  
Carson: MOOOM!  
Claire: what?  
Conner: Cassy has a girlfrieeeennnddd!  
Claire: Cassidy?  
Tom: What the fuck!  
Sacura: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!  
Tom: claire you didn't tell me your demon was retarted!  
Claire: cassidy is this true?  
Scene change to near Laxo and Kenta’s house. The forest near their house, to be exact. Laxo is pacing back and forth, staring petrified at his phone. He soon feels a presence near him.   
Nex: It took you long enough.  
Laxo, staring emptily at the dirt: I-I’m sorry...   
Nex grabs his chin to force him to face him.  
Nex: You would know better than to keep me waiting. I’ve done so much for you, my dear… it’d be a shame if you suddenly threw what we have away.  
Laxo: I-I won’t...I-I can’t…  
Nex smiles lightly: I know you won’t. Now, why don’t we go on a little walk?  
The scene changes to the inside of an ambulance.  
Maya: Can’t this damn thing drive faster?!   
Doctor: Ma’am, we’re going as fast as we can.  
Maya: WELL GO FASTER, DAMN IT!   
Nephra: aguh. . .  
Scene changes back to Sacura’s house.   
Claire: just tell us.  
Sacura: what do you want me to say!  
Tom: THAT YOUR A HARLET!  
Claire: tom, cassy.  
Tom: claire move the fuck over, now listen here you entitled piece of shit, your lucky that you got a second chance of having a dad, and your going to ruin your whole family for your own enjoyment?  
Sacura: I-  
Tom: how about you get the fuck out of my house!  
Claire: tom...  
Sacura: fine! It's not like i didn't want to get away from your crusty ass!  
Scene changes back into the forest.   
Nex: How was school, then?   
Laxo: ...It was fine…  
Nex: Make any friends?  
Laxo: ...Yeah.  
Nex suddenly stops.  
Nex: Who?  
Laxo stares back at the ground: Just a girl at school.   
Nex: Are you sure…?  
Laxo: Y-Yes...Sh-she’s nobody…  
Scene change to a hospital.   
Nichole: maya?  
Maya: She’ll be okay, right?   
Nichole: do you know any family members we could get ahold of?  
Maya, firmly: You didn’t answer my question.  
Nichole: we can’t give out that information to strangers.  
Maya: I’m not a fucking stranger. I’m her friend. Answer. My. Question.  
Screams can be heard from the other room  
Nichole: i will be back.  
Maya silently follows Nichole  
Scene change to Sacura’s house.  
Caleb: if your leaving can i have you laptop?  
Conner: I dibs your phone?  
Carson: well i get the room!  
Caleb: oh can i have-  
Sacura: not the time.  
Carson: well i dibs her old homework!  
Conner: why would you want that?  
Carson: I would never have to do my homework again.  
Sacura: you can have cancer for all i care, your not getting my shit  
Caleb: we don’t want your shit, we want your stuff.  
Claire: honey come on how about we look at this camp I found.  
Sacura: oh yeah i'll just pray to Jesus so hard i want to suck his holy dick!   
Tom: YOU WHORE!  
Claire: tom did you hear they have camps for this.  
Sacura: the right word is cult!  
Caleb: where are you going!  
Sacura: a goddamn way!   
Scene change back into the forest   
Nex: You better be telling the truth, Laxo, remember that you belong to me.  
Laxo: …  
Nex: Do you understand, Laxo?  
Laxo: …  
Nex: Answer me, bitch  
Scene change back to the hospital  
Nephra: get the fuck away from me! Don't touch me you whore!  
Nichole: please calm down, don't pull your tubes out! WAIT!  
Nephra: WHAT THE FUCK! What did you do to me you, you. Fuck!  
Nichole: please calm d-  
Nephra between sobs and screams: did you even read my papers! Do you know what dnr means you fuck! Christ I'm fucken shit!  
Nichole: please-  
Nephra: help! Get me away from here! Please! Fucken shit!  
Brian: mam do I have your permission to traculise?  
Nephra: i'm not some fuckin circus lion!   
Nichole: please do.  
Nephra: you can't do that!  
Brian: alright putting it in.  
Scene change back to Sacura’s house.  
Sacura on the phone: dad-no -i..   
Michael: why do you want to be picked up?  
Sacura: please i'll explain later.  
Michael: fine i'll be there in… 20 minutes?  
Sacura: i thought you 5 minutes away.  
Michael: just gotta finish this see ya bye!  
Sacura: wait dad i….  
Scene change back to the forest.   
Laxo: …  
Nex, giggling softly: After all I’ve done for you...You still refuse to obey me.  
Laxo: ……  
Nex grabs Laxo’s head and forces him to face him.  
Nex, smiling wickedly: And yet you still don’t like looking me in the eye… How disappointing.   
Laxo’s breath begin to become uneven.  
Nex: Must I teach you another lesson?  
Scene change back to the hospital. Maya steps back from the room’s window, absolutely horrified. She suddenly runs out of the hospital, pushing away anyone and anything in her way. She arrives at Nephra’s house and bangs on the door.  
Nicky: woah sweet heart is everything alright?  
Maya: OOH NO...EVERYTHING IS CERTAINLY NOT FINE. Listen hear you pairs of useless horse shits, your daughter is IN THE HOSPITAl! And you can bet your crusty asses that she’s not in ANY stable condition!   
Nicky: Tio grab the car! Thank you honey, it sure means a lot.  
Maya: Don’t fucking talk to me like that, just get your asses in that car and actually act like parents, why don’t ya?   
Nicky: Tio! False alarm! I think this is enough you got me worried for no reason!  
Nicky slams the door into mayas face  
Maya: God fucking dammit!   
Maya goes to hitch a ride back to the hospital. An oldsmobile pulls over  
Sacura: maya?   
Maya: No time to talk! Take me to the hospital, NOW! Nephra got ran over and her shitty-ass parents aren’t doing ANYTHING about it!  
Micheal: if a pretty girl gets in the car you do what she says cassy  
Sacura: dad!  
Micheal: I'm giving her lady getting techniques.  
Sacura: drop me off at the hospital too.  
Shortly after they arrive at the hospital.  
Sacura: so what happened?  
Maya: I was getting out of my house and I see her on the street with her leg completely fucking mutilated.. She was unconscious when I got to her… But when I saw her through the hospital room’s window, she was freaking out, extremely. I don’t fuckin trust the doctors here and her parents sure as hell aren’t any help!  
Sacura: oh g-  
Through the hospital speakers the request of a doctor to a familiar room is spoken  
Sacura: is that her room?  
Maya: Y-Yes…   
Scene change back to the forest. Laxo has been backed against a large tree, tears are running down his face.  
Laxo: W-w-wait, p-please stop! I-I’m sorry! I didn’t m-m-m-ean-  
Nex, laughing to himself: I’m afraid it’s too fuckin’ late now, my dear.  
Scene change back to the hospital  
Sacura: um hello yes i'm cassidy takahashi i here for my sister may I go in.  
Nichole: oh yes this way.  
Nephra: s~sa...  
Sacura: oh god, are you okay?  
Nephra: I d- don-t w-an-t b-e he-re...  
Brian: miss takahashi may we speak with you for a moment?  
Sacura: is okay if my friend comes?  
Brian: i'm afraid it's not.  
Sacura: I'll be right back maya make sure she's doing okay.  
Maya silently nods to Sacura.   
Nephra: ma-maya?  
Maya: H-Hey, Nephra…  
Nephra: i'm i- go-ing to to di-e?  
Maya: No…! No you’re not… I’m right here, Nephra. Please just hang in there..  
A loud scream followed by sobbing can be heard as sacura enters the room  
Sacura: I'm so, so, i'm, sorry...  
Maya: Sacura?! What...What the hell happened out there?!  
Sacura: she- i.. The.. they couldn't save it...  
Maya: Wh-what?! Whats...whats ‘it?!’   
Sacura: the leg.  
Maya: Oh ...Oh no…  
Scene change back to Laxo’s house.  
Kenta: Hey, Lax- Are you limping?!  
Laxo: Uh..! I-I’m f-f-fine it’s just…!  
Kenta, relaxing slightly: Oh...did Hector get to you, again?   
Laxo: Uh ...Yeah... H-He did…  
Kenta, sighing: I’m sorry…. One day we’ll get out of this hellhole…


	3. Clubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (don't worry this one’s wholesome)

The next day after school, the student council is telling everyone about after school clubs in the auditorium.   
Opal: hello ladies and gentlemen, this week is club week you will need to join at least one club. And max three clubs. If you create a club that does not count as joining one.  
Gaia: opal do you mind, hello everyone, I have some bad news. One of our new students has got an injury. She will be joining us later, we hope you all welcome her with open arms, and help her when need be.  
Aven: What? Who?  
Eiya, nonchalantly: I heard the vice principal got shot.   
Kane: That is not what happened.  
Eiya, shrugging: I don’t know….   
Rose whispering: opal do you know who it was?  
Opal: duke maybe? I thought I heard that he got kicked in the crotch.  
Rose: oh okay.  
Laxo, quietly whispering to Sacura: D-Do y-you know wh-who it was…?  
Sacura whispering: it was nephra, i don't know if… you know her….she…  
Laxo: Wh-what h-happened…? I-If you d-don’t mind m-me asking….  
Sacura: she got..hit by.. A car…  
Laxo: O-Oh g-g-god…  
The students are walking around the gym, and the club leaders are introducing themselves. Each club has a booth.  
Daisy: oh hi kenta welcome to the gardening booth! How's your day going?  
Kenta: Hey, Daisy. It’s been alright. Same old same old, I guess. This is a pretty nice setup you have here.   
The gym auditorium’s doors open, and Maya is wheeling in Nephra on a wheelchair. Nephra’s right leg has been cut off, but a blanket is covering it.  
Nephra: sup fuckers, thanks for all the get well soon cards.  
Opal walking up: oh i'm so sorry is there anything I can do let me know.  
Nephra: oh i didn’t know make a wish came for me! Nah snowflake i'm fine.   
Maya: Oh great, clubs. Wanna check some of them out? It’s not like we have much to do.  
Nephra: alright steed take me to sports club! mush!  
Maya: Yeehaw, motherfuckers!  
The two of them cruised over to the sports booth, Kenta is there at the booth to greet them.   
Kenta: Oh, hello there! Are you interested in the sports club…?  
Nephra: nah bitch, down here! I do.  
Kenta: Oh.. alright then! Just sign here and here.   
Nephra: horse sign for me!  
Maya: Neigh neigh bitches.   
Maya walks up to the stand and signs Nephra’s name down.   
Kenta: Will you be joining, too?  
Maya: Oh hell naw, do I look like I can run a mile?  
Kenta, muttering: Well I could help you out…  
Maya: Nah fam, thanks though.   
Maya wheels Nephra away  
Maya: So why did you want to join the sports club?  
Nephra: A club where you have to walk? Yeah it's a free period for me.  
Maya: Nice.  
Scene change over to the theater booth. Rose is there greeting newcomers. There is a bowl of chocolates on the desk.   
Eiya: Yo Kane, there’s a theater booth over there.  
Kane: Oh shit, really? Hell yeah.  
Rose: oh howdy there partners! How can I helps ya!  
Kane: Heya! I’ll be signing up for the theater club.  
Rose: awsome! Welcome to the club! And what about the lass?  
Eiya: Ah...no, thanks for the offer though.. I guess.   
Rose dropping the southern accent: you can still have some chocolate…  
Eiya: Hell yeah.  
The sad lads, Sacura and Laxo, walk by the theater booth. Sacura awkwardly walks up to ask for some chocolate, Laxo even more awkwardly follows her, fiddling with his sleeves.   
Sacura: um...he..llo?  
Rose: oh hello! What can I help you with?  
Sacura: um do you..could we...chocolate please?  
Rose: oh of course take as many as you like.  
Sacura grabs two chocolates one for her and one for laxo.  
Sacura: oh um thank you.  
Laxo immediately accidentally drops his chocolate.   
Laxo: O-Oh… Oh….  
Kane laughs to himself and gives Laxo another piece: Here ya go.  
Laxo: O-O-Oh…. Uh…. Th-thanks… S-s-sorry...   
Kane: Why are you apologizing?  
Laxo: I...I don’t know.. Uh… S-Sorr-  
He is cut off by Nephra and Maya, screaming to a halt as soon as they spot the chocolate.   
Nephra: move away theater gays mommas got a stomach boner for some chocolate!   
Maya just walks up and straight up steals the entire bowl and gives it to nephra.  
Maya: RETREAT!  
Nephra: reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
The messes quickly roll away with the power of twelve race cars.   
Nephra: halt!  
Maya, stopping the wheelchair: Scrrt scrrt.   
Nephra: hello criminal scum! Me and my trusty steed would like to make a club!  
Opal: oh yippie you again.  
Nephra: how dare you speak to my friend like that!  
Opal: i was talking to… oh whatever what club do you want to make?  
Nephra: maya?  
Maya: Hell yeah. We’d like to make the ani- hm… The ‘Japanese Culture’ club. ;)   
Opal: oh cool a cartoon club  
Nephra: ANIME YOU UNCULTURED SWINE  
Maya: If you came to the club, a simpleton like you would understand!  
Opal: yeah no-  
Meca: oh shit y'all maken a anime club?  
Nephra: hmm japenes culture and yes and this brod and the galls to deny!  
Meca: opal what the fu-  
Gaia gives the death stare of a thousand suns to meca  
Meca: flip. I was going to say flip.  
Meca: opal be a dear and help them set up their club.  
Opal: grr… fine.  
Scene change over to the art booth. Smock is already there signing up, and the sad art gays are awkwardly making their way over there.   
Tyler: OH HELLO! Would you like to join the club of the artists!  
Sacura: um….  
Tyler:hmmm i wonder why no ones talking?  
Smock pushes the sad bois away to sign her name  
Sacura and Laxo: s-sorry.  
Tyler: I'm sorry ma’am i'm going to need your real name  
Smock doesn't even look at him, she just walks away  
Tyler: whats up with her?  
Sacura whispering: are we sure we want to join art? He seems scary.  
Laxo, whispering back: U-Um… W-We can g-g-give it a t-try….  
Sacura: um we would like to sign, please.  
Tyler: awesome!


	4. Clubs, The Squeakquel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (don't worry this one’s wholesome)

It’s the next day after school, and some of the clubs have officially begun, including the Art Club.   
Tyler: hello and welcome to the art club! I’m tyler but you already know that!  
Maya: Whoop de doo…  
Tyler: since today is our first day it's a free day!  
Sacura to Laxo: what's your favorite medium?  
Laxo, pulling out some craft materials: O-Oh, I-I like m-making c-crafts. Wh-What a-about y-you...?   
Sacura: I like sculpting.  
Tyler: heya smock i'm sorry but i'm going to have to ask you to take the mask off  
Smock stares down Tyler and silently takes off her mask, revealing her mouth which is horribly disfigured, and clearly has been wired shut.   
Tyler: ah, you can keep it on..  
Smock gives a thumbs up, and then slowly puts the mask back on.  
Scene change over to the Sports Club. Kenta walks over to Nephra, who is keeping back while the other members are doing their own activities.  
Kenta: Heya, why are you just hanging back here? I’m sure I can figure something out for you to do…  
Nephra: I will do no such thing without my horse slave!  
Kenta: Wha…. Oh… That chick that was pushing you around yesterday…?  
Nephra: yes the other half of the chunky lesbian squad!  
Kenta: Oh? You two dating?   
Nephra: no what the fuck, why would you think that? Nah I like tall bitches, I think we have that in common...  
Kenta: Oh… I see… Well, do you know when your leg cast will be coming off?   
Nephra: it's already off  
Kenta: Oh…? Can you not walk?   
Nephra: i'm not a fucking unicycle. How the hell am I supposed to walk with my leg nub?   
Kenta: ...Oh, uhm… Well, sorry for asking but, why did you sign up for my club then?   
Nephra: cause i can't just sit here and do graffiti and you can't tell me to do anything cause i can’t walk.  
Scene change back to the Art Club  
Sacura: do you think nephras doing okay?  
Maya: Yeah, I’m sure she’s fine, probably just pissing a bunch of people off.   
Sacura: i hope that the sports club president is nice to her  
Maya: I’ve only met her once, she seems chill enough…  
Sacura: what clubs do you guys have next?   
Laxo: O-Oh, I’m g-going home a-after this…   
Maya: I’m heading over to the ‘Japanese Culture club.’ Heh, that’ll be fun.   
Tyler: hey champ, I was wondering if you could pretty please move your hair?  
Laxo: O-Oh.. Uh… Y-You really d-don’t want m-me to d-do that…  
Tyler: sheesh, I think i kinda do, sorry bud it's against dress code…  
Laxo: O-Oh… O-O-Okay…   
Laxo slowly moves his hair out of the way, and it reveals horrific scars and no second eye. Smock noticing the situation, walks over laxo, she goes to investigate she reaches to touch his face.  
Laxo, panicking slightly: U-Uh…! P-Please d-don’t touch me…!  
All though smock doesn't say anything the sorry can be seen in her eyes, she removes her mask, so her scars can be seen.  
Laxo, relaxing slightly: Oh… Y-You too, huh..?  
Smock nods


	5. Two-Faced

First Period: English  
Mrs. Carolson: alright students we are gaining a new friend today!  
Sacura looking at the empty seat to her left: hmm, I wonder who it is...   
The door audibly opens and in steps the new student. The class goes silent as he takes the seat next to Sacuras. Laxo’s face goes pale white… he recognizes that face…   
Sacura: hi, i'm sacura and this is my friend, la-laxo?  
Nex grins gently: Oh, how nice to meet you…  
Laxo raises his hand almost immediately.  
Laxo: C-Can I be e-excused?   
Mrs. Carolson: Sure, Laxo.  
Laxo nearly runs out of the room, Sacura follows behind him.   
Sacura: wha- are you okay?  
Laxo seemed to immediately begin to sob as soon as he was out of the classroom. He buried his head in his arms, not looking up at Sacura.  
Laxo: N-N-No-o…   
Sacura: here follow me i know a place we can talk.  
Sacura takes Laxo up to the theater room, where Rose and Kane were preparing for the next period.   
Rose: so I was thin- oh no what happened? Is everything okay?  
Sacura: oh i… didn't think anyone was up here we can … leave  
Kane glances back at rose before turning back to Sacura and Laxo.  
Kane: Uh, no! You two are fine… Hey, is everything alright…? What happened?  
Sacura: that's what I was trying to figure out, we got a new kid and then he-.... Do..do you know him?  
Laxo visibly tenses up, still refusing to look anyone in the eye. He can barely speak between his sobs.  
Laxo: Y-Ye-.... Uhm… I...I…. H-He… W-We…. Y-Y-Ye...s….  
Sacura: laxo, you can trust me, please can you tell me whats wrong?  
Laxo: I...I….. I c-can’t…. H-He’ll….. I-I’m s-s-s-sorry…. I….  
Sacura: can you tell me why you can't?  
Laxo goes silent for a moment… He slowly reaches to move the top of his sweater down to reveal his neck, which is covered in bruises.   
Sacura: holy shit! Did… he do this..?  
Laxo nods, staring at the floor.   
Rose: kane, will you come with me to grab the princable?  
Kane, who has been standing in silent shock: Holy fuck, uh yeah, we need to report this immediately!   
Rose: we will be right back, don't move!  
Laxo visibly starts to panic as they leave, and tries to yell for them to stop, but they were already out the door.   
Sacura: l..laxo? Why wouldn't you tell me?  
Laxo: I….I…. H-He… H-He threatens m-me… H-He has c-connections a-and… I d-don’t…. I d-don’t w-want him to...to… hurt a-a-anyone else…  
Sacura: holy fuck… don’t worry i’m here for you. I will help you.  
Scene change to Rose and Kane asking to speak to the principals, Meca and Gaia. Meca was the only one available at the time.  
Meca: what the hell is wrong with you two?  
Kane: It’s about the new student! He needs to get kicked out now! He’s… He’s been abusing another student!  
Rose: yea! The abusie came into the theater room with some girl, he wasn't talking much but he had visible injuries.  
Meca putting her head in her hands: sigh  
Kane: What…? Do you not believe us? It’s tru-  
Meca: No! I do i just… I can't do anything my hands are tied, I knew he was bad news as soon as I saw him ...but I can't…  
Kane: What the hell? Why not?  
Meca: his parents are some really important people! I don't want him here but i cant fucking do anything unless i want 20 to life. You know what i want to do to that kid! Id fucking kill him, but i have a goddamn family, and i cant abandon them, so i cant do fucking shit!   
Rose: but there's evidence  
Meca: yea i'll just send that one student to the district! He would get eaten a fucking live! For christ sakes who are they going to believe the fucking discharged vet, or the people you run this city! Trust me i would do something if I could!!  
Kane: ...Is… Is there anyway we could at least protect him from the abuser?  
Meca: listen kid i could change the schedule for him, but listen here if someone goes missing. My lips would be fucking sealed we never had this talk. I'm not going to stop you from doing anything. But this means i can't help either.  
Scene change back to Sacura and Laxo.   
Sacura: we don’t have to talk anymore, we could watch a movie you could take a nap. Whatever is good for you.  
Laxo: I… Uh-  
There’s a knock at the door. Sacura stands up to open it, thinking that its Rose and Kane.   
Nex: Hello again~ You two missed English…. I got the homework for you~  
Sacura: here i can take it and you can go to second period.  
Nex: Hm.. Nah, I have a free period anyway. Mind if I come in? Thanks.  
Nex pushes Sacura aside with ease and steps into the room.   
Sacura: what the fuck! Get out!  
Nex: Hm, I don’t think so. What where you two talking about up here…? Gossip, drama, news...secrets…?  
Laxo is petrified with fear, Nex gives him a dark glare.   
Sacura: I'm not scared of you! So get the fuck out!  
Nex, laughing to himself softly: Fine, you’re clearly the boss around here~  
Nex turns to leave, but he kneels down next to Laxo first.  
Nex, softly: I’ll see you after school…   
Rose: hey asshat your not going anywhere!  
Kane: You’ll have to get through us first, you dirty motherfucker.  
Nex: Oh, more guests! You didn’t tell me about these two, Laxy~   
Rose: you absolutely disgusting dog! Why are you even up here!  
Nex: Just checking on things, sweetheart. I have a free period, after all~!  
Kane: You piece of absolute SHIT!   
Kane tackles Nex out of anger, Rose quickly goes to join in. Sacura is protecting Laxo. Nex grabs out a pocket knife and slashes at Kane. He misses but managed to make a shallow cut on his chin. Rose tries to beat at him, but Nex swipes at her face, and managed to make two deep cuts under her left eye. She staggers back in pain. Kane punches him in the nose and stuns him slightly. Sacura takes out her own pocket knife and the three of them begin to close in on Nex.   
Nex, bleeding from his nose: Determined, are we…? Fine then… But I can assure you that I will not be gone long… Toodles~  
Nex flashes a wicked grin and flees from the room.


	6. two faced part two

After the entire mess happened, the Squad™ left the school grounds, figuring that it was enough school for the day, they headed to the park near the school to calm down after the entire situation.  
Rose: so that was, a lot….  
Kane: Christ… Yeah it was… But that douchebag got what was coming… Are you alright? That seems like a pretty fucked up cut he gave you.  
Rose: I'm doing okay, still hurts though, how are you doing?  
Kane: Eh I’m fine, he didn’t manage to do much… I’m more worried about that other kid, he doesn’t seem like he’s any better…   
Rose: oh yea, I saw him at the theater booth with the other girl, he seemed shy but I didn't expect this.  
Kane: Heh, yeah.. He dropped his chocolate and apologized because of it… I hope he’s at least doing a little better… Doesn’t really seem like it, though.   
Rose: yea… what do you think the relationship is between those two is?   
Kane, shrugging: I dunno. I didn’t sense a romantic vibe between them. Might just be friends. The other girl seems to be a lot like him, though. Heh, no wonder they get along.   
Rose: heh, yeah I would never see us even talking to them, let alone hanging out with them.  
Kane: Hah, yeah. We should probably get back to them. They’re probably still in the car.   
Rose: oh yea, if you want we can go to my house, it's small but I bet my dad would let you guys sleep on the couch.  
Kane: Oh! I don’t want to bother your dad, Rose. You guys can stay over at my house. I know Eiya doesn’t care, she’s usually in her room anyway.  
Rose: are you sure? I mean I don't want to crowd your home.  
Kane: Uh… Trust me, we have plenty of space. Feli is ... pretty friendly, so I’m sure she’ll let you guys stay.  
Rose: Oh alright, if you're sure.  
Scene cut to a huge house, which clearly looks like it belongs to a wealthy family.   
Sacura: Holy hell, you’re loaded!  
Kane: Eh, the money more so belongs to my foster mom, I don’t really talk about it much.   
Rose: so you brought a theater kid and two strangers to a mansion and expect us not to be impressed?   
Kane, shrugging: Yeah, kinda. Wait… we really don’t even know their names, do we?  
Sacura: um.. I’m cas-... Sacura.. And he’s laxo…  
Kane: Heh, nice to actually meet you two. My name’s Kane.   
Rose: And I'm the one, the only, except anyone else sharing this name, Rose!  
Kane leads the others into the house, in comes Feli. Rocking a Karen™ haircut and everything. S h e   
Feli: Kane! Why are you home so ear- oOOOOOHH!! You brought home three girls~! It’s like the bachelor up in hereee~!   
Feli does a mom dance.  
Feli: So, which one will be your future baby momma~?   
Kane: Oh dear god… None of them are my girlfriend… Also, he’s a guy!  
Feli, to Sacura: I’m sorry, sweetheart, I thought you were a girl!  
Laxo, quietly: Uhm… A-Actually… I-I-I’m the ‘he,’ m-miss...   
Feli: Oh! I’m sorry, dear! I didn’t really notice you, you’re just so small and cute! Oh I wish Eiya was here~!   
Kane gives the others an apologetic look.   
Kane: Feli, can you leave us alone? We’re just hanging out.  
Feli: Oh alright, alright... I’ll be up in my room watching Dr. Phil, then. You all have fun playing spin the bottle~!  
Feli finally leaves.  
Kane: Oh my fucking god…. I’m sorry, she’s always like this.  
Rose: what...just happened?  
Kane: I don’t know, just try to block it out. It’s what I do...   
The group all sits down on a large couch in the living room. They start going around and telling something about themselves.   
Rose: okay, my favorite colors are red and purple.  
Kane: Alright, my favorite musical is Dear Evan Hansan.   
Sacura: umm, my name is spelt differently then the tree I'm named after……….  
Laxo: I..Uh… W-Well… I... l-like to p-pick f-flowers...   
Rose: hmm, I was born In texas.  
Kane: Um… I can do a perfect Kermit The Frog impression.  
Rose: it's scary how good it is.  
Sacura: umm I don't have any full siblings.  
Laxo, mumbling: Um… I d-don’t have an e-eye…   
Rose trying to match the energy: umm my mom passed away when I was six  
Kane, shifting slightly: uh...uhm…I never met my birth dad.  
Sacura: I was dating someone for a little less than two years, and still I haven't had my first kiss  
Laxo: …I...I’ve n-never had a… a r-real r-relationship…  
Rose: when I was ten I stole some lip gloss from the store.  
Kane: I… uh…. I was put into foster care when I was nine.  
Sacura: I've written a sucide note before…  
Laxo, looking down at the floor: Uh...uhm…. I… I h-had to d-deal with him s-since I was eleven...   
Rose: my mom died in a car crash, she was seven months pregnant.  
Kane: ...All of my past relationships were one-sided.  
Sacura: I got kicked out of my house a week ago...  
Laxo: ...M-My h-half s-s-sister was a-almost m-murdered b-by our m-mom.  
Rose: I blame myself for her death, because I “needed” ice cream!   
Kane: ..My mom was stabbed to death… The murderer was never caught...   
Sacura: the reason I got kicked out was my ass hat of step dad heard that I was gay and flipped his shit! So now I'm living with my birth-dad in a trailer park!  
Laxo: I...I g-got my e-eye s-stabbed o-out because I w-was j-just trying t-to protect m-my sister!  
Feli comes down from her room, her hair up in curlers.   
Feli: Alright dearies, you’re all giving poor Feli a headache now! I think it’s time for all of us to count our sheep, yeah?   
Feli: And I don’t want any funny business goin’ on here, alright?   
Feli, pointing at Kane and Laxo: You boys, sharin’ a room.  
Feli, pointing at Rose and Sacura: You girls, sharin’ a room.   
Feli: Got it? Got it. Goodnight.   
Feli closes her bedroom door.   
Rose: ..Night?  
Kane, rolling his eyes at Feli: C'mon guys, I’ll show you guys to your room.   
Kane leads Rose and Sacura to a very nice guest room. It has a two-person bed, but does have an inflatable mattress that someone can use to sleep on the floor.   
Kane: Here it is. Night.  
Rose: okie dokie, nighto mc tighto!  
Kane leads Laxo to his room.   
Kane: Uh yeah… This is my room. Uh, you can go ahead and sleep on the bed, I can sleep on the floor.   
Laxo: O-Oh.. Uh, i-its okay.. I can s-sleep on the f-floor..  
Scene change back to the gorls.  
Rose: if you want we can share the bed, so no one has to get neck cramps  
Sacura: oh um...S-sure  
Rose: but if need be I'm always fine to sleep on the floor  
Sacura: n-no it's f-fine..hehe….  
Rose: Oh and sorry if during the night I pet you ha, I'm used to sleeping with my dog toney  
Sacura panicked: I like dogs!  
Scene change back to the bois.   
Kane, shrugging: It is a two person bed. Feli tried to make sure both Eiya and I had a two-person bed. She’s… a lot… There is room for both of us on there.   
Laxo: Uh …! Uhm… I-I w-wouldn’t w-w-want t-t-to b-b-be a b-b-bother…  
Kane, chuckling: Don’t worry about it, it’s no problem, really. Besides, you don’t want to wake up with a sore neck, right?  
Laxo: Uh.. Y-Yeah… I g-g-guess you’re r-r-right.. B-But...   
Kane, patting a spot next to him on the bed: You’re fine, really. Come on up.  
Laxo, clearly flustered: O-O-Okay..!   
Scene change back to the gorls.   
Rose: You're so much braver than me, haha  
Sacura: H..How so?  
Rose: I mean you practictly shouted to us that you were gay, that takes some guts  
Sacura: Oh um… a lot of..emotion...and ….um! Oh um I think I'm going to sleep on the floor  
Rose: why?  
Sacura: I don't want it to be...awkward?  
Rose: haha, come on up I trust you  
Sacura:t-trust me?  
Scene change back to the bois.  
Kane: Hey, so… are you alright?  
Laxo: Uhm-! Uh… I… Uh… Wh-Why d-d-do y-y-you c-c-care about m-me…?  
Kane: Well, you kinda went through a lot today… to say the least. I just want to make sure you’re alright after…. All of that...   
Laxo: O-O-Oh….! Uh…. Y-Y-Yeah I…. I f-feel… b-b-better….?   
Kane: Are you sure…? You’re uh… looking a little hot there.   
Laxo, slightly panicking: UHM…!  
Kane, chuckling: Ah, I get it. You’re probably, rightfully, nervous that you’re kinda staying in someone you barely know’s house.  
Laxo: Uh….! uh…. Y-Yeah ...th-that….   
Kane, shrugging: I get it if you want to sleep on the floor, I won’t be offended.   
Laxo: Ah…. W-W-Well...U-Uh… I-I-I’m f-f-f-fine…   
Scene change back to the gorls.  
Rose: you don't have to sit halfway off the bed  
Sacura: I'm thirsty! I'll be back!  
Sacura promptly leaves the room. Scene change back to the bois.  
Laxo: Uh… A-A-Actually, I-I…. I n-need some w-water, I-I’ll be back...!  
Kane: Oh, okay. The kitchen is just down the hallway around the corner.  
Laxo: G-G-Great… Th-Th-Thanks….!  
Laxo is also quick to leave the room. Sacura and Laxo meet at the kitchen.  
Sacura:...  
Laxo: *flustered homosexual sounds*   
Sacura in a very high pitched voice: hey.. Buddy ol pal friendo how you do?  
Laxo, also in a high-pitched voice: ...I-I’m a-a-an a-absolute t-t-trainwreck.   
Sacura: ho-ho..how s-s-s-so?  
Laxo, whispering: I j-j-just… H-H-He’s so…. hhHHHHHhhh…..  
Sacura: hmmmm mines… an adorab-cute- nice ummm ...unaware?.  
Laxo: I j-j-just…. I… I th-think he’s s-s-straight, th-though…  
Sacura:..me too…. But I don't think I could handle a whole night with her….alone..  
Laxo: Y-Y-Yeah…O-Oh g-god...  
Sacura, suddenly getting a burst of confidence: laxo… I'm going to do the dumbest thing for us, for all the shy gays  
Laxo: W-W-Wait…! Y-You’re not g-going to…  
Sacura: I am… but please. One day face your fears and tell that man in there that he's hot as hell and that one day you would want to slide into those dms!  
Laxo, in a very high-pitched voice: U-Uh!! I’m d-d-don’t know i-i-if I c-ca-  
Sacura: PROMISE ME! For the shy gays!   
Laxo: hHHhhh….okaysureI’lldothatprobablymaybesometimeinthefuture  
Sacura: Laxo! Just say you promise!  
Laxo: I...I p-promise…  
Sacura: good, now wish me luck in this awful decision I'm making.  
Scene change back to the bois. Laxo walks back into the room, still very flustered but more so at the fact that Sacura was suddenly confident.   
Laxo: H-Hey.. I’m b-back. S-S-Sorry...   
Kane, chuckling: Why do you do that?  
Laxo, panicking slightly: D-Do what…? D-Did I do s-s-something w-wrong..? I-  
Kane: No.. no you didn’t. You keep apologizing for things you didn’t do.   
Laxo: O-O-Oh… Uh…. I-I’m s-sor-  
Kane, cutting him off: Upupupup… Alright, I guess that's something you need to work on, huh?  
Laxo, slightly smiling: Uh… y-yeah… I… I g-g-guess so…  
Scene change back to the gorls. Sacura barges into the room with a confidence of a thousand-and-one gods.  
Sacura: ro-ro-ho-rose?  
Rose: uhuh  
Sacura:Ithinkyou’rereallycutebutiunderstandifyoudon’tswingthatwayitsok!  
Rose:wha-?  
Sacura: nevermi-  
Rose: see you do have that confidence!  
Sacura: mmmm  
Rose: I don't know what way I swing or if I even play, but I think your cute too for what it's worth! Now come on, lets “count our sheep”  
Scene change back to the bois.  
Laxo: Uh…. H-Hey… S-S-So… Uh…. uhm… Th-Thanks….  
Kane: Huh? For what?  
Laxo, looking down awkwardly: I… Well…. J-J-Just f-for all the h-h-help t-today… Uh…. I kn-know w-w-we b-barely know e-e-eachother b-b-but… uh…. Th-th-thanks….  
Kane smiles gently.  
Kane: Hey, it’s no problem, really. That dickbag got what he deserved and well... I wouldn’t want you to get hurt again… even if you were just a stranger.  
Laxo, becoming flushed again: O-O-Oh… uh… I just… uh…. Th-thank you…  
Kane looks at Laxo for a moment before turning away, looking slightly confused at himself.  
Kane: Uh… Well, we should get to sleep. Goodnight, Lax. Can I call you Lax?  
Laxo: Oh…! Uh… Y-Yeah… Goodnight...Kane.


	7. Budding

It’s the next morning and both couples are waking up. Rose and Sacura, despite facing away from each other when they both went to sleep woke up basically tangled in each other.   
Rose while trying to escape from the tall gorls limbs: morning  
Sacura: hmmm  
Rose: mind getting up for me?  
Sacura realising what happen: oh um y-yes sorry…!  
Scene change to the bois. Basically the same thing happened. Kane was the first to wake up, and he silently freaked out once he realized his arms were around Laxo.   
Kane, immediately sitting up: Uh… Uh…. Morning…  
Laxo, sleepily: ...hm…?   
Laxo, suddenly realizing what just happened: UH.... Uhm…! M-Morning…. Uh…  
Both the gorls and bois leave their rooms and meet each other at the living room. Feli is still sleeping.   
Rose: Hey Kane, got a bathroom i can get ready in?  
Kane: Yeah, it’s down the hallway to the left.   
Rose: thanks!  
Sacura: so how did you guys sleep?  
Laxo: Oh...Uh…. W-We- I… s-slept p-pretty well… Y-You…?  
Sacura: was on my phone most of the night...what about you kane?  
Kane: ...Yeah I slept pretty well...   
Sacura: why are you two acting so… weird?   
Kane: Uh… I’ll be right back...   
Kane leaves to go to the bathroom as soon as Rose comes out.   
Sacura: what the hell did you guys do?  
Laxo: W-We didn’t d-do anything! W-We j-just w-woke up in a k-kinda a-awkward p-position…  
Sacura: Um!  
Laxo, slightly panicking: N-Nothing h-h-happened b-between us! I… I h-h-honestly d-don’t know wh-why he’s a-acting l-l-like that…  
Sacura: Surreee… I bet he was just “thirsty”...  
Rose: Hey guys, I'm back!  
Kane: ....Hey Rose, can I talk to you for a second?  
Rose: Sure!  
The two of them walk into a spare room.  
Kane: Do I look sick to you? I feel sick.  
Rose: Oh my, you do look a bit red, what are your symptoms?  
Kane: I just… My heart won't stop beating super hard, and my stomach feels like it’s in a knot..   
Rose: Um, K-  
Kane: My cheeks sting.. My hands are super sweaty…   
Rose: Kane…  
Kane: I feel kind of nervous... Uh… I can’t think straight.  
Rose: Kane!  
Kane: Wh-What? Do you know what my problem is?  
Rose: You’re not sick…  
Kane: ...But I feel sick…  
Rose: Kane…. Okay let me explain this to you.. Alright, when are your symptoms the worst?  
Kane: I don’t know!  
Rose sighing: Okay, think about Eiya. Imagine her standing in here.  
Kane, shrugging: I just feel like how I’ve always felt.  
Rose: Now image Laxo in here right now, standing next to you.  
Kane, tensing up: Ifeelsick.  
Rose: You know you’re gay right? Like super gay…  
Kane: Wh-What?! N-No, I’ve dated plenty of girls! Besides, that doesn’t have to do with anything!   
Rose: Okay… you’ve dated those women faster than you get red when I say his name, your first club you signed up for was theater. And I mean for heaven's sake you nearly vomited when Feli asked if any of us were your girlfriend!  
Kane: I..! Well…! Uh…. Oh…. oh shit…  
Rose: Kane, you are the gayest man I’ve ever met, and I’m the head of theater, gay hub. So Kane, do you have a crush on Laxo?  
Kane, visibly sweating: W-Well… No- well…. Uh… maybejustalittlebit…?  
Rose: A little bit? Kane, for pete's sake you’re sitting on the bathroom floor sweating and messing up your words…. You’re falling hard.  
Kane: Uh.. W-Well what do I do about it…?!   
Rose: Well, I would recommend asking him on a date like a walk around the park or watching a movie or eating at a nice restaurant.   
Kane: B-But… Uh…. Wh-What if he’s straight?  
Rose: He’s not.  
Kane: But-!  
Rose: Kane! Just go out there!  
Scene change back to the sad bois.   
Sacura: did you follow up on your promise yet?  
Laxo: Oh...U-Uh… N-N-No… I… Uh…. S-S-Sorry… I w-was j-just ...uh…  
Sacura: speaking of which, where did they go?  
Laxo: I… I d-don’t kn-know…  
Rose and Kane come back out into the living room.   
Kane: Uh, hey Lax.. So uh, there’s this new bakery down the street and.. Uh..  
Rose gives Kane the most frustrated glare.   
Kane: I was wondering if… you’dliketogotherewithmemaybeyoudon’thaveto, ijustthoughtit’dbefun  
Laxo: O-Oh! Sure, I-I’d love to!  
Kane: Uh..! Great! Later today?  
Laxo: O-Okay, s-sounds good…!  
Kane takes a deep breath of relief then walks back into his room.  
Sacura: congrats you got a date!  
Laxo: Wh-What..? N-No he w-wouldn’t be interested in m-me… It’s j-just a h-hangout.  
Sacura: …  
Rose: ...Really?!


	8. budding part two

It’s later that day, Kane took Laxo into town where the bakery is located.   
Kane: Have you ever been around here?  
Laxo: Oh.. N-No, I u-usually d-don’t leave my h-house.   
Kane: Oh? It’s a pretty nice place, kind of loud though, the food is worth it, though. They’re pretty sweet.   
Laxo: Oh…? I-I’ve never b-been to a-any b-b-bakery b-before…  
Kane: Woah, really? Have you ever had any baked goods, at least?  
Laxo, shaking his head: N-No… W-We.. We c-can’t r-really afford l-luxury foods.   
Kane: Oh...damn. Well, I guess today’s your lucky day, huh?   
Laxo, slightly smiling: I...I g-guess so.   
Kane brings Laxo to the newly implemented bakery, there was a good amount of people there, but definitely not enough for it to be considered crowded. The two get in line. Unbeknownst to them, Rose and Sacura were already inside, highkey spying on them.  
Sacura: am I still allowed to get some food  
Rose: wha-no… shh  
Sacura: okay…..  
Rose: we can after  
Sacura whispering:yay  
Camera change back to the bois.  
Laxo, tilting his head slightly at the menu: I-I don’t e-even recognize h-half of the f-food items on here…  
Kane: Heh, you really don’t get out much, do you?  
Laxo, awkwardly giggling: Ah… I-Is it r-really that o-obvious…?  
Kane: Hah, a little bit. On a more serious note, you should get the cinnamon buns they make here. They’re the best ones I’ve ever had.  
Laxo: O-Oh…? A-Alright, I-I’ll take your w-word for it, th-then...hehe.  
The boys go up to the counter. Kane orders for both of them and also pays.  
Laxo: O-Oh! I...I c-can pay you b-back…! Uh...w-wait…  
Laxo tried digging through his pockets to find any money, but of course, there is none.  
Kane: Woah, hey, uh, you’re fine, Lax… Really, don’t worry about it.  
Laxo: A-Are you s-sure…? I...I d-don’t want you w-w-wasting your m-money o-on me!  
Kane, smiling gently: I’m... not wasting anything.  
Laxo, suddenly flushed: O-Oh…! Uh…! O-O-Okay…  
Camera change to the gorls.  
Sacura: why is the table so sticky?  
Rose: okay he's paying for him good.  
Sacura: do you have any wet wipes?  
Rose: in my purse, is he red for love or embarrassment?   
Sacura: there now I can focus on… he looks red do you think hes sick?  
Rose: ...  
Camera change back to the bois. They walk over to their table and sit down.   
Kane: So… How do you like this place so far? It smells good in here…. Haha…  
Laxo, awkwardly: ...O-Oh… I-It’s… It’s n-nice. Th-The windows look… n-nice… th-they’re pretty… clean.   
~Rose: stop talking about windows~  
Kane: Hah…. Yeah… They are, aren’t they? So… How was your morning?  
Laxo: I-It was… It w-was fine… Uh…. Y-You…?  
Kane: That’s good! Uh… mine was fine, too…  
Camera change back to the gorls.  
Rose: why are they so awkward?  
Sacura: I'm awkward.  
Rose: shhh what are they even talking about  
Sacura: how their mornings were  
Rose: Really? The most basic question…  
Sacura: oh- rose I just spilled my coffee..  
Camera change back to the bois. Their food arrives at their table.   
Worker: If you two need anything else, just let me know.   
Kane: Thank you!  
Laxo: Thi-this is h-huge…. Is i-t re-really.. al-all f-f-for m-me?  
Kane: What? Of course it is, why do you think it wasn’t?  
Laxo: I… I j-just I’ve… I’ve n-never had… an a-actual m-meal before…  
Kane: Woah… Really…? Well, all of it is for you so… please eat up.   
Camera change back to the gorls.   
Sacura: he says he's never had a real meal before  
Rose: oh… sacura do you know his home life?  
Sacura: vaguely it seems like he doesn't like to talk about much..i do know it's not good   
Rose sighing: poor boy…  
Sacura: exactly.  
Camera change back to the bois. Laxo takes a small bite out of the cinnamon bun.   
Laxo: Wh-What’s in th-is..?  
Kane: Oh, um... cinnamon, if you don't like it, we can get you something else.  
Laxo: N-No..  
Kane: Huh?  
Laxo, looking down awkwardly: N-No, I d-do like i-it…! I…. It’s… th-the best thing I-I’ve ever h-had…  
Kane, suddenly smiling: Oh! That’s great… I’m glad!  
Scene change to outside of the bakery.   
Nephra: i'm hungry as shit… maya you got cash on you, or are dining and dashing?  
Maya: One second fuckin uhhhhh….  
Maya digs through her pockets for a moment.  
Maya: Yeah I got cash.  
Nephra: oh hell yea!   
Camera change back to the bois.  
Kane: You… don’t have a great home life, do you?  
Laxo, shifting slightly: I… w-well… y-yeah…   
Kane: Damn… I’m sorry, Lax… You know, I’m willing to help you out in any way…  
Laxo: Uh...! Y-You don’t have to… Y-You’ve already d-done so much for me….  
Camera change to the gorls.   
Sacura: um rose?  
Rose: shhh  
Sacura: r-rose  
Rose: one minute  
Sacura: please  
Rose: yes?  
Sacura: I can see nephra and maya through the window….  
Rose: that can't be good…  
The door swings open and in comes the messes themselves. Nephra is still in her wheelchair, which has been completely spray painted and is covered in duct tape.   
Maya: Let’s get this bread.  
The chaotic duo passes by Laxo and Kane.  
Nephra: oh hey sup twinky, oh and laffy taffy! Wait! He is gay! I knew it! Haha! Sacura owes me 20 buc- oh shit she's right there. Horse bring me there.  
Maya: Yeehaw, bitches.  
Nephra: money me.  
Rose: why would you bet on someones sexuality-  
Sacura: i'm sor-  
Rose: when they're on the theater team! Come on!   
Sacura: she doesn't let me pick she just says “bet” and if i don't pay her she gets mad  
Nephra makes an open and close hand gesture  
Sacura: fine here  
Nephra: heyo maya i'm payen!  
Maya: Fuck yeah!  
The messes roll up to the counter. Kane gets up and goes over to Sacura and Rose’s table.  
Kane: So.. Why are you two here spying on us?   
Rose: it was just a coinci-  
Sacura:WEWEREONOUROWNDATEWELOVEEACHOTHERVERYMUCHANDAREGETTINGMARRIEDNEXTAUTUMN  
rose: ...we were spying on them  
Sacura: I'm sorry….  
Kane: Right… Well, we’re about to leave so… have fun with that.   
Sacura: we will  
Rose inhales deeply at sacura: really?  
Sacura: I'm sorry…  
Nephra: y'all good?  
Worker: mam are you going to pay for that?  
Nephra: i gave you the twenty  
Worker: the total is eighty  
Nephra: and i said- HORSE RUN PUT THE FOOD ON ME GO GO GO !  
Maya: REEEEEEEE  
The messes cruise out of the bakery faster than a cheetah on meth.   
Rose sighing: I'll pay the rest of their bill…  
Kane drives Laxo back to his neighborhood and parked outside of Laxo’s house. They talked and laughed about the situation the way there.   
Laxo, awkwardly: Uh… I… I h-had a r-really nice t-time…  
Kane, chuckling: Heh… I did, too. We… we should do this another time… if you want.  
Laxo, flustered: Uh…! Uhm… Y-Yeah! I’d… I’d l-love that…!  
Kane, awkwardly: Uh.. Great! Heh… Uh… Here’s my number…


	9. Blossoming Blue Moon

The student council is having a meeting to discuss the upcoming school dance.   
Kenta, writing down on a notepad: Hmm… So we have southern, tropical, and… Target... the store… Yeah we’re not doing that… Any other suggestions?  
Libra: I just like the food court…  
Opal: okay all while i love all your suggestions, I don't think a lot of them are school appropriate or reasonable. So please remember we are a highschool, we do not have a lot of money.  
Aika: hindu  
Opal: that's not a theme.  
Rose: opera!  
Opal: …. Okay what about… cosmic?  
Kenta, jotting it down: Ooh, great idea, Opal! All in favor for cosmic?  
Everyone but Aika raises their hand.   
Scene change/time skip over to school news. Hydra and Alexandra are the ones speaking.  
Alex: why hello hydra!  
Hydra: Oh why hello alex, are you ready to start news  
Alex: You betcha!  
Hydra: first and foremost it's time for the school cheer! Yay…!  
Alex: and opal is here to say it for you!  
Opal, walking into shot: We are the mythics fierce and mighty! To take on challenges not so lightly. We are mythics and we’re here to stay! We are the mythics fierce...and gay..  
Alex: alright, onto news you all actually give a shi-...darn about..  
Hydra: SCHOOL DANCE!  
Alex: indeed! and what is the theme?  
Hydra: c O s M i C  
Alex dropping the fake smile: is..is that end of script?   
Opal: cut!  
Scene change over to science class, where Nephra and Maya are.  
Nephra: ayo you goin to that dance?  
Maya: Oh hell naw! Those things are awkward as fuck.  
Nephra: exactly! The perfect place to cause trouble, breaking hearts, letting loose rats, “gossip”… pigs blood..  
Maya, suddenly smirking: Hm… Fair point…. Wait, what was that last one?   
Nephra: gossip. But I have an idea.  
Maya: Oh…? What’s your idea?  
Nephra: we ask some bitchy chick take them and just ruin there night, boom dances ruined.  
Maya: Oh shit… That is quite the idea. Hell yeah, I’m in.   
Nephra: but! Here's the fun part we need someone with power, i was thinking student council, then if ruin it enough no more dances prom canceled.  
Maya: Perfect! But.. how the hell are we going to get some chicks from student council to go with us?  
Nephra: you think the student council members already got dates? Really?  
Besides they have to be there so just saying yes to someone in order to not hurt their feelings, is how we are going to get in  
Maya: Fair point, fair point.  
Scene change over to theater prep where Kane and Rose are.  
Rose: so how are you asking laxo to the dance?  
Kane: I… I don’t know! The only times I’ve ever asked someone to a dance was because Feli forced me to. This is… different…  
Rose: Alright this is the deal. When feli told you to ask someone out did she have you go suit and roses and sappy music?  
Kane: ...Unfortunately.   
Rose: okay throw all of that out, nobody that you want to be with likes that.  
Kane: Fair point.  
Rose: so what we need is alone, but not too alone. You understand?  
Kane: Not in the slightest.   
Rose: okay… so you have to have other people he knows there but not in the conversation so he doesn't feel forced to say yes. Do you understand?  
Kane: Yeah.. I get what you’re saying. But… he doesn’t seem the type to like dances or things like that… I just… I don’t know, Rose! I’m kind of freaking out about this-  
Rose: this was never about the dance! It's the invite that matters, imagine if he did want to go but you didn't think about asking cause “ he wouldn't want to” . I never thought you two would actually go, it's just about the option.  
Kane: I...Yeah... Okay... I just… I don’t want to fuck this up…  
Rose: like i said with people he knows, I hope you didn't think I wasn't going to be there.  
Kane: Yeah… I kinda figured after the last time.   
Scene change to English, where Sacura and Laxo are. Nex has not come in today.  
Sacura: do you think our fight got him expelled?  
Laxo: N-No… Th-There’s no way… H-He… H-He has c-connections and… h-he knows p-people… H-He’s gone for a r-reason but… I… I d-don’t know why...   
Sacura: oh… well on a lighter note, do you think you’ll go to the dance?  
Laxo: O-Oh..! Uh…. I d-don’t th-think so...   
Sacura: But what if kane asked you?  
Laxo, suddenly flustered: W-Well..! Uh… I … Uh…! M-Maybe…?  
Sacura sighing: I don't know if i can go….  
Laxo: Wh-What…? Why?  
Sacura: I don't have anything to wear, and besides I don't have a date…  
Laxo, shrugging: I’m s-sure Rose w-would l-love to go with y-you…  
Sacura: I don't think she likes me...not even in a normal way…  
A blonde girl in a messy top bun spins in her seat  
Angel: did you say you didn't have anything to wear!?  
Sacura: wh-where you eavesdropping  
Angel: yes. But more importantly can i make you an outfit!?  
Sacura: we ...don't have any money  
Angel: and i have no self control… now that the facts are over, and the since the bell is going to ring in two minutes and fifty three seconds, can I show you my “shop” after and start working?! Also i know you both have free periods after this so there's no point in lying!  
Sacura whisper to laxo: sho-should we?  
Laxo, whispering back: I…. Sh-She…. I… I g-guess…   
Sacura: yes? Or what do I respond to that?  
Angel pointing up right as the bell goes off: alrighty follow me!  
Scene change to Maya and Nephra, who are walking past the student council members.   
Maya, whispering to Nephra: So, who’s your target?  
Nephra: I don't know… you?  
Maya: Hm… I’m not sure...   
Nephra: okay.. Which one looks the “easiest” to you?  
Maya: Hmph... Dunno, they all kinda look stuck up in their own way… Hm… There’s that chick Aika..   
Nephra: ive never seen her express emotion….  
Maya: Yeah… No fun that way… Uh… there’s that dude Aven…  
Nephra: dude bruh we have zero ins….  
Maya: Fair point, no one’s gonna believe we’d actually ask a dude out… Hm… Libra?  
Nephra: who? No not her next… I don't even know her. Thank you next!  
Maya, shrugging: I don’t think anyone does. Hm… There’s that theater gay, Rose...  
Nephra: Eh with a friend of mine, i don't fuck with that shit...that just leaves…  
Maya: Uhm… Oh! There’s the president, Opal…  
Nephra: ah yes… the principles pal.. Ugh she deserves to be taken down a peg...I gots her.  
Maya: Heh, nice choice. Hm… There’s that sports geek, Kenta.. The vice president… She’s a bit bossy… Heh, I’ll take her.  
Nephra: well i mean it's not like you had any other fucking choice, but nice taking charge i guess…  
Maya, shrugging: A choice is a choice, my guy.   
Nephra: wait… i think we pick the least gay people in all of student council…  
Maya: Oh shit, we did, didn’t we…? Hmph… How the hell are we gonna ask them..?  
Nephra: oh ho ho , young one… we use the oldest trick in the book, one dangerous game of spin the bottle can make them question e v e r y th i ng  
Scene change back to the sad messes and Angel, who is just a mess. The three are at a stairwell.  
Angel: welcome to my little home away from home  
They open the door, and it is covered wall to wall in pretty dresses and sewing equipment.   
Sacura: how?  
Angel: one piece of paper saying you’re disabled can get you a long way. Alrighty measuring time. Whos first?!  
Sacura: wh-what time?  
Angel: you know like bust, hips, stomach, bust, length, hip- i think i already said that… anyways someone step up to the chopping block!  
Laxo: Uh… Wh-Wha-  
Angel: alrighty cutie patootie, you first come here!  
Laxo, slightly panicking: Uhm..! Uh… O-Okay…  
Angel: okay first who are you going with? I heard kane… lucky for you I already have his measurements!  
Laxo: ...H-How d-did you-!  
Angel: okay color scheme… I'm thinking in order to match his and your eyes we are going with blues, and of course his tie will match your eyes and vice versa!  
Laxo: H-How d-do you r-remember-!  
Angel: okay I'm going to need you to lay on the floor!  
Laxo: Uhm…! Uh…. O-Okay…?  
Angel: okay got your height, easiest part over!   
Laxo: ...E-Easiest?  
Angel: hmm not easiest but least awkward. I mean how do you think we get inseam and bust measurements! Inseam is floor to croch.  
Laxo, slightly panicking: UHM-!   
Angel: but lucky for you we don't have to do your bust point! That's where your nipple is in the bra you choose  
Sacura: UM!  
Scene change back to Rose and Kane. They’re shopping in a stans.  
Rose: what's his favorite sweet?  
Kane, mainly talking to himself: I mean what if he says no? I just I don’t want to fuck up and I… I just-  
Rose sighing: i’m sorry i've been pushing, you two just have something so..special? And I want to help, and I guess be a part of that big happy family… that i never got. I just want you to be happy…  
Kane: ...Rose, I… I really do appreciate your help… and I really think that one day you’ll get someone and… I just, I dunno… These past days have been… eye-opening?...Thank you.  
Rose: oh! Your welcome! But I think we need to head back to school...i have something waiting…..  
Kane: You have ‘something waiting…’ Hm.. Alright, we’ll head back, then..  
Scene change back to Sacura, Laxo, and Angel.   
Angel: alright all measured up!   
Sacura and Laxo: Oh thank go-d…  
Angel: oh shoo, she's coming now… shoo shoo! Don't you two have lunch?   
Sacura: okay… bye..  
The two of them walk to lunch.   
Laxo: ....Th-That was…. A-An e-experience…  
Two hullegins rolling on a speeding wheelchair come to a halt in front of the two.  
Nephra: ayo sad boi! You know kenta?  
Laxo: Uhm…! Y-Yeah… She’s my s-sist-  
Nephra: les-go or no les-no-go?  
Laxo: W-Well th-thats k-kinda p-privat-  
Nephra: haha you wouldn't say that if she was straight! Mush!  
Maya: Cya later, bottoms. REEEE!   
Scene change back to Rose and Kane at the school.  
Daisy: oh rose there you are! I got the flowers you asked for!   
Rose: oh why thank you sweetheart! And can you tell kane what they mean  
Daisy: Oh, of course! Yellow daffodils, that one, represent rebirth new beginnings but can also represent unrequited love. In order to balance that we have yellow acacia, that represents friendship and secret love.  
Kane: I.. Woah… Rose, did you arrange this?  
Rose: This is just the first thing… oh alex!  
Alex: yea?  
Rose: you got the music I asked for?   
Alex: yup got it right here!  
Rose: perfect! time to head to angel!  
Scene change to Angel’s stairwell. There was two premade outfits.   
Angel: everything went perfect!  
Rose: thank you! Kane put this on, now once we leave you know what you have to do?  
Angel: call laxo in to “try” his tux on and then I'm done for the day  
Rose: purfect!  
Kane, extremely confused, puts on the suit.   
Rose: okay kane you and I are going back to the theater room, which i had the sports club decorate, and we are going to wait, laxo will arrive with sacura and gaia, gaia will leave and then when the music starts you walk to him. Got it?  
Kane: I… Rose, I um… I’m not sure if I can do this… I…  
Rose: and what good actor goes without an emergency script! Here you go, i told angel to make sure it fits comfortably in your right sleeve.  
Kane: Shit… I...   
Rose: no time we have to get there if we take any longer we will have to jog and you are NOT getting sweaty!  
Scene change back to the lunchroom.   
Gaia: excuse me, can I speak to you for a moment   
Ami: don't worry your not in trouble!  
Laxo: I… Uh…. O-Okay… Is… Is s-something w-wrong…?  
Ami: of course not! Don't worry everything is happy thoughts, and sunshine  
Gaia and Ami take Laxo and Sacura to the theater room.   
Angel: hey laxo real quick try this on for me!  
Laxo: O-Oh..! U-Uh, o-o-okay…?  
Gaia: this is our cue to leave.  
Tiny lil timeskip to after Laxo comes out in the suit.   
Laxo: I...I’m n-not sure i-if I c-can pay you b-back… B-But… Th-Thank you...  
Angel: don't worry about it!  
Sacura while holding open the door: ahem, gentlemen first.  
Laxo, extremely confused and kinda scared: Uhm…? O-Okay...  
When laxo gets into the room, rewrite the stars starts playing. Kane slowly exits from the fog(yeah there's a fog machine we extra) holding a bouquet.  
Kane staring at the script: “Hello”  
Laxo, suddenly extremely flustered: I.. K-K-Kane…?  
Kane staring down at the script and muttering: “be yourself?!?” ummm..  
Laxo, stuttering even more than usual: U-U-Uh… H-H-Hey… Uh…!  
Kane: so um..rose or um… the reason I brought you here is...um  
Kane with a sudden burst of confidence slams the note to the ground  
Kane: here these flowers are for you. They represent..   
Laxo, staring at the flowers: ...N-New b-beginnings and… S-Secret love…  
Kane, laughing slightly: Yeah, that. Uh… Fuck it.   
Kane walks towards Laxo, who is redder than a tomato at this point.   
Kane: Lax, will you go to the dance with me?  
Laxo: *excited shy gay noises*  
Sacura from the hallway: that means yes!  
Rose steps out to the hallway, looking proud.   
Sacrua: um ro-rose?  
Rose: Oh I’m so glad it worked out! Thank you for your help, Sacura!  
sacura: um! I ...yes that...i was think..um..  
Rose: Hm? Is everything alright?  
Sacura: I know that you told me that you don't know how you feel, but I just.. Rose since i know your going to the dance… will you go with me?  
Rose: oh! Sacura… you..   
Sacura: please, just yes or no..  
Rose scream crying: yes! Of course! I just.. I'm.. yes!  
Sacura tearing up: you make me so happy..  
Episode End


	10. Calm Before The Storm

It’s a couple days after the Invitations™ The sad bois are getting ready for the dance at Sacura’s birth dad’s house.   
Sacura: so you excited?  
Laxo: Y-Yeah…! I’m.. I’m s-super n-nervous, th-though…  
Mike: you two ready to go!  
Sacura: almost dad!  
Laxo: ..H-How about you…? A-Are you e-excited?  
Sacura: yes! It's more about my date than the dance though.  
Scene change to Kane’s house where the theater gays are getting ready. Kane lied to Feli by saying that he and Rose were going together.  
Feli, from the living room: You two better hurry up~!  
Kane: We are!  
Rose: thanks again for offering to drive us ms.Alev!  
Feli: Oh of course, sweetheart! Anything for my son’s date~!   
Kane, whispering: Oh my god…  
Rose: kane i think we need to get going student council needs to get there earlier.  
Kane: Yeah, yeah, sorry I’m just checking if-  
Rose: you look fine!  
Kane: Okay, sorry!   
Scene change to the hooligans themselves, Maya and Nephra.   
Nephra: so bad news i never asked opal..  
Maya: Oh thank god, I never asked Kenta.   
Nephra: tight...but we still did the you get rats i get pigs blood thing right?  
Maya: ...Did you actually get pig’s blood?   
Nephra: that wasn't the question chicken shit, did you get the rats?  
Maya: ...Yeah.   
Nephra: il be honest, I didn't even kinda now how to get pigs blood, i mean i don't even have a house so…. Yea..  
Maya, shrugging: Fair point. The rats kinda sorta already ‘escaped’ and now my brother has to deal with a rat problem when he gets home.  
Nephra: “oh no” “I'm so sorry”  
Scene change to the dance, where the student council members already are.   
Opal: alright kenta the punch is out right?  
Kenta: Yep!  
Opal: and the condom dispenser is..?  
Kenta glances at Aven.  
Aven: *thumbs up*  
Kenta, turning back: ...Yep.   
Opal: is the alarm set for when we need to get the kids out?  
Kenta: You know it!  
Opal: perfect! Who's ready to dance and not do anything illegal?  
The entire student council: Us!   
Scene change to Michael driving the sad lads to the dance.   
Mike: here take my flask it helps take the edge off.  
Sacura: thanks….  
Mike: son, whos you going with?  
Laxo: O-Oh, I’m g-going w-with K-Kane…  
Mike: ah, so you kids make a promise to me, don't drink and drive, and practice safe sex  
Sacura: …..  
Laxo: Uhm…!  
Mike: haha just pullen yer tail! I don't care whatcha do now have fun!  
Scene change to Feli driving the theater messes to the dance.   
Feli: So, where’s your family from, sweetheart?  
Kane: Oh no…  
Rose: oh we have french and german roots, but i was born in arizona.  
Feli: Oh interesting! What are your parents like?  
Kane: Feli…  
Rose: oh my dad! He's a lovely man, he loves art and photography.  
Feli: And your mom?  
Kane: Feli, don’t…  
Rose: she passed when I was six, she was a lovely woman  
Feli: Oh… Well I guess that’s something that you and Kane have in common!  
Kane: Feli!   
Feli: What? I’m just saying~! Oh and here we are! You two have fun, but no drinking, no funny business!  
Kane: ...Right okay, whatever.  
Rose: ...bye.  
Scene change to the two hooligans.   
Nephra: so how...how are we gonna get to the school?  
Maya: Hm…. I have an idea…   
Cut to the two of them cruising down a hill, Nephra in a wheelchair with Maya hanging on behind it for dear life.  
Nephra: HOW THE FUCK DO WE STOP!  
Maya: OH SHIT I GUESS I SHOULD OF THOUGHT ABOUT THAT AAA  
Scene change to Kane and Rose inside of the school before the dance starts.  
Rose: you good?  
Kane: Yep! ….No..  
Rose: is there anything i can do?  
Kane: No… I’m just nervous I guess… I’ve never really done this before and…  
Opal from the other room: alright people look alive people are coming!  
Rose: that's my cue, good luck.  
Kane: Wait…! Okay…  
The sad bois have entered the building.   
Sacura: what some liquid confidence?  
Laxo: Uh…! N-No… I-I’m not a f-fan…   
Sacura: ah, wise man. I probably trade this to nephra for something.  
Laxo: ...D-Do you e-even th-think sh-she’ll c-come?  
Sacura: she goes wherever she can cause trouble, if she gets drunk she won't be able to do anything too bad.  
Laxo: O-Oh… F-Fair point…   
Rose and Kane greet the both of them.  
Rose: oh hey guys  
Sacura flustered: um! You look nice!  
Rose: thank you! You do too!  
Kane: Uh… Hey, Lax…! You look great…!  
Laxo, fluster: O-Oh…! Uh…! Th-Thank you…! Y-You do, t-too! Hehe…  
And so, in comes the chaotic duo themselves, Maya and Nephra.   
Nephra: hmm, ah! That's where the sc is mush!  
Maya: Yeehaw…  
The duo goes up to the student council, where Kenta and Opal are.   
Opal: can I help you?  
Nephra: ahem may i ask for a dance  
Opal: how? Your sitting  
Nephra: are you really saying no to a disabled girl?  
Opal: fine, but then i have to get back to work..  
Maya walks up to Kenta.  
Kenta: Hello! Uh, is something wrong?  
Maya: Um… *ahem* may I have a dance from you?  
Kenta: Oh, uhm… sure…? I need to get back to working with the council, though.  
Maya: ...Ok.   
Scene change to the two main couples.   
Rose: so how was the drive over here?  
Sacura: I would have used the word trip…..  
Rose: how was the trip for you laxo?  
Laxo: ...It w-was… a t-trip… h-how a-about you guys…?  
Rose: feli asked about my dead mom, but besides that pretty good!  
Kane: Ugh, yeah… Feli is pretty overbearing on that stuff…  
Sacura: oh god, nephra leave that poor girl alone!  
Nephra rolling up to the group: shhhhhh. I'm doing something  
Sacura: here my dad gave me his flask i don't know what's in it  
Nephra: for..?  
Sacura: don't burn the school down  
Nephra: aight  
Scene change to Kenta and Maya. Maya, despite her original plans, became extremely awkward around Kenta.  
Kenta: I haven't caught your name  
Maya: Oh...Uh, I’m Maya…  
Kenta: Pretty name! Mine’s Kenta… But I guess you already knew that.  
Maya: Heh...Yeah…   
Scene change to Nephra and Opal.  
Opal: so how did you lose your leg?  
Nephra: nice ice breaker, hit and run  
Opal: oh god that doesn't sound good  
Nephra: no it was actually a very pleasant experience.  
Opal: gosh, you don't have to be so sour…  
Nephra: you don’t have to be a bitch but here we are  
Opal: yea this over I'm leaving, kenta come on!   
Kenta: Oh, uh, sorry, Maya, I have to go.  
Maya: Oh...alright...bye.   
More and more students are showing up to the dance, and the music has officially started.   
Nephra: ayo maya look what I gots.  
Maya: Damn, you already got a flask, huh?  
Nephra taking a sip: here  
Maya, taking the flask and taking a sip: Hell yeah.  
Nephra: hey do you remember what the car looked like?  
Maya: ...The one to the bastard that hit you? Yeah, I didn’t get much more than a glimpse, but it was a Lemon.  
Nephra: shit… I was hoppen it was a ferrari.  
Maya: Tch, sorry. Yeah, definitely looked like an older, broken down car. Prolly belongs to some druggie.  
Nephra: huh..  
Scene change to Opal and Kenta.   
Kenta: Like I was saying, she was actin’ pretty awkward. Was pretty different from when I first met her.  
Opal: so is that a yes or no about refilling the chips?  
Kenta: Oh yeah… Sorry, I’ll get onto that.  
Cut to the two DJs, who are unfortunately Hydra and Alex.  
Alex: alright next song men's choice!   
Hydra: remember that just because it's your choice  
Alex: does not mean you can force anyone to dance  
Hydra: alright this is…. Another ed sheeran song…. yay.  
Scene change to the main two couples.   
Rose: I'm glad that I was able to sneak out of sc dutys.  
Sacura: me too! If you didn't i would have been alone  
Rose: you still would have kane and laxo  
Sacura: oh?  
Quick camera cut to the bois. The two are “dancing”. They’re just hugging and swaying from side to side. Cut back to Sacura and Rose.  
Sacura: see…  
Rose: aww that's adorable  
Sacura: please don't leave me… i don't know how to handle them.  
Rose: do you want to lay your head down on my lap  
Sacura: yes please…  
Scene change to Nephra and Maya, who are now drunk.  
Nephra: hey.  
Maya: hhhnnn...yeah…??  
Nephra: whyd we come heerre???  
Maya: I don’t....fuckign know my guy…  
Nephra: arewe druunk???  
Maya: hnnn...maybe jus’ a lil bit….???  
Nephra: howawre wee gonna ge’ homee???  
Maya: Shhhhhjjjjhh…. we live here noww….  
Nephra: ohwe oohtay..  
Scene change to Duke and Aria.  
Aria: Get me some punch.  
Duke: You got legs, why don’t you fuckin’ use em?  
Aria: You’re the boy, here! Why’d you ask me out if you’re not gonna do everything!   
Duke: Bitch, I was dared! Why don’t you go back to the kitchen or something? Besides, you didn’t have to accept!  
Aria: Well I can’t not have a date! I need someone to pay for me! You don’t know how disappointed I was when I found out Kane wasn’t here-  
Meca: aye shut the fuck up! Christ I can only take whining for so long!  
Aria: Excuse me?! Were you eavesdropping?!?  
Meca: I've been standing behind you for forty five minutes! I was here Before you two! Leave shoo, piss off!  
Aria: Ugh, what grade are you in anyway?  
Meca: gra..grade? I'm a fucking vet-  
Aria: You work for dogs?   
Aria turns to Duke  
Aria: Why is there a doggy doctor here??  
Meca: are you retarted? Like seriously you have to be retarted.  
Aria: No, I’m a Capricorn. Wow, you’re dumb.  
Meca: h-how is she this stupid…?   
Duke: She’s a woman.. So did you work as a nurse? Or did ya cook meals for the actual soldiers or…?  
Meca leaning down to stare duke in the eyes: it would be a reeeaaaal shame if you got kicked in the balls again by a soldier. Wouldn't it?  
Scene change to the bois.  
Kane whispers down to laxo: are you thirsty?  
Laxo: U-Uh… Y-Yeah, actually…  
Kane, smiling gently: Alright, lets go get some drinks, then.  
Laxo, flustered: O-O-Okay!  
The bois go over to the punch bowl and meetup with Rose and Sacura.  
Kane: Hey guys! Are any of you thirsty?  
Sacura: yea..  
Rose: I could go for some punch right now.  
Kane: Gotcha.  
Kane pours four cups of punch for all of them.  
Kane: How’s your guys’ night going?  
Sacura yawning: I had good nap..  
Rose: I was the pillow!  
Kane: Hah, how cute.   
Rose: hows you two dancy pants nights going?  
Kane, slightly flustered: Ah.. it’s been… it’s been really nice.  
Laxo: A-Ah… Y-Y-Yeah…  
Scene change to Maya and Nephra.  
Maya: Fuckign….. What time ish it….?  
Nephra: eight, five...thuirty two.  
Maya: ….Aight...thabks….  
Opal walks over to the two messes. Nephra and Maya are sitting on the floor, Nephra being out of her wheelchair.   
Opal: oh gosh, how drunk are you two?  
Nephra: yeas   
Opal: what? Kenta! Come here!  
Kenta comes over to witness the two drunken hooligans.  
Kenta: Dear God… Yeah, we need to end this dance soon.   
Opal: yea, we are calling your parents  
Nephra: hahahaha  
Maya: ...aight.  
Episode End


	11. Deflowered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!HUGE TRIGGER WARNING!!

It’s officially the end of the party, parents are coming to pick their children up.   
Maya, to Nephra: Yo… That kinda looks like the car that hit you.   
Maya points out Michael’s car, an old Lemon. While Maya was pointing it out, Sacura walked passed them with Laxo.   
Sacura: hmm.. Oh there he is hi dad!  
Mike: cassidy get in  
Sacura: you got it.   
Kane and Rose come over to say goodnight to their dates.   
Rose: bye guys! I had a great night, i hope nephra and maya didn't cause too much trouble.. Any whos good night!  
Sacura: me too! Well I'll see you tomorrow!  
Kane: Cya, guys! I..I had a great time tonight, Lax. I’m glad I could spend it with you.  
Laxo: A-Ah… I h-had a g-great time, t-too… G-Goodnight…!   
Kane: I’ll see you guys tomorrow!  
Sacura and Laxo get into the car.  
Mike while starting the car: so did you kids have fun?  
Sacura: y..yea  
Laxo: Y-yeah!  
Mike: anyone ask you to dance?  
Sacura: no.  
Laxo: Y-Yeah…  
Mike: whatcha say?  
Laxo: Um...y-yes…  
Mike: anything interesting happen  
Sacura: no  
Mike: alright son, will be to your house in about a minute.  
Laxo: A-Alright, th-thank you, s-sir.   
Mike: not a problem kid. Aaaand here we are.  
Laxo: O-Okay, goodnight, S-Sacura…!  
Sacura: night...  
Laxo: ...A-alright, b-bye…  
Laxo gets out of the car and walks to his house.

Deflowered  
“Hey, you've been a little quiet,” Mike said with eyes on the road.  
“Yeah, just kinda thinking,” Sacura replied quietly, watching the world slide by.  
“Alright.”  
‘There's no way that he… my dad, would have hit her,’ Sacura pondered.  
The two drove in silence for the rest of the drive home. Sacura’s eyes clouded with thought as she traced the rim of the car door’s window.   
Soon enough, the old car pulled over besides an old trailer home.

Laxo silently stepped through the front door. Most of the lights have been turned off, except for a select few lamps that barely illuminated the small house. Laxo slumped his shoulders as his gaze turned to a blacked out Raven, who was draped over the unkempt couch with an empty beer bottle in hand. Hector… was just on the floor passed out.   
Laxo silently tip-toed to his and Kenta’s room, silently hoping that she would come home soon. Of course her position as vice president of the student council kept her past the party’s end time.   
He didn’t do much in his room other than grab his cracked phone, soon leaping through the room’s window and into the dark backyard. Laxo squinted as his phone screen brightly shined in his eye.   
Nothing too remarkable showed up on his lockscreen. The most recent text he received was from Kane.   
‘Goodnight ❤️’ was what it read.   
Laxo felt his cheeks redden slightly, but his phone soon vibrated in his hand, getting a new notification. It was from… Nex.  
‘Look up,’ was what it read.   
Laxo quickly jerked his head upwards. And there was Nex, leaning silently against a tree, his violet eyes burning holes into Laxo’s mind.  
“Miss me?” 

“Hey dad, can we talk for a second?” sacura said from the back of the trailer.  
“Yea, cass. What's wrong?” replied mike as he walked to meet his daughter.  
Sacura fiddled with her fingers, forcing herself to breathe steadily as she heard her father’s footsteps come near her, “So… Uh… While we were walking to the car… There was this… weird coincidence that came up…”  
“Oh?” Mike responded nonchalantly, leaning slightly against the kitchen counter.   
“So… Uh… There was this girl… And this other girl said that… the car hit the first girl..was the same type that… you drive,” Sacura stared down at her hands, not daring to look her father in the eyes, “..There’s...is..was it you?”  
“Why would you think that? How dare you question your father of a hit and run!?”  
Michael steadily stood taller, his gaze growing darker. Sacura stepped back.   
“I-i-m s-s-so sorry!” Sacura cried in reply. But her voice soon grew quieter, and her eyebrows furrowed slightly.  
“… How.. How did you know it was a hit and run? ...Dad…You…”  
“You’re putting your nose where it doesn't belong! This conversation is over! Go to bed!” Michael cut her off abruptly, his voice raising with every word.   
“This is.I can’t… Dad! Did you hit her!? Dad, you cant sweep this under the fucking rug!” Sacura yelled in reply, stepping forward towards him in an angry sort of confidence.   
“Leave it alone!”  
Sacura felt her hands ball into fists.   
“This is why-”  
Creak.  
The cabinet swung open as Michael swiftly grabbed the hidden object inside. Sacura felt her blood run cold as she witnessed the muzzle of the gun pointing directly at her.   
Bang!

Laxo stepped back. Nex was the last person he thought he would see. He seemed to disappear for a few days after the fight, with a brief exchange between the two of them before Nex left once again.   
“N-N-Nex…! I… Uh… Y-You’re back…!” he responded with a meek tone of voice, feeling a warning sense of anxiety fester within his chest.   
Nex simply narrowed his eyes at him, not even a sense of a psychotic grin on his face. He seemed to stare through Laxo, reading his every thought.   
“Yes well… I wasn’t necessarily planning on such a brief return,” he spoke dryly, “But something sort of… came up, I should say…”  
Laxo felt his limbs begin to shake in anxiety, he tried to keep a silent composure, daring not to speak more than a few words at a time.  
“O-Oh…”  
Nex stared at him for another moment before continuing, “You know… It’s really a shame… I really thought I could trust you.”  
Laxo took another step back, his eye widening slightly.   
“I… Wh-Wh-What…?”   
Nex went closer to Laxo, his eyes staring darkly into his. He reached out an arm and took off a small device that was planted on Laxo’s sweater collar.   
“I really thought that I had no reason to use this, you know,” Nex spoke in a dark sort of disappointment.   
Laxo felt his heart drop as Nex held up the small object. It was… It was a…   
“An audio bug,” Nex said coyly, examining the small device, a dark glint in his eyes, “You’ve been busy, haven’t you…?”  
Laxo felt his blood run cold, he took another step backward, feeling his back brush up against his house’s wall.   
“W-W-Wait…! I… I c-can e-e-explain…!” he nearly begged, a lump forming in his throat.  
Nex chuckled emptily.   
“You’re a fucking slut.”

Sacura felt nothing but pain… She could barely feel her body collapse to the cold floor, her stomach bleeding heavily from where the bullet nested. She felt herself attempt to scream out loud, but the pain was too unbearable for her to focus on anything else.  
“Haha now that whore of a mother can feel pain! She understands what she did to me, what she did to us! Don't worry cassidy, soon you'll be in heaven, but don't worry I'll meet you up there, i'm not letting those pigs take me.”  
Sacura felt her eyelids drooping slightly as her life gradually drained from her wound. She crashed down onto her side in pain, feeling her muscles tense and the pain growing.   
“Oh don't worry though baby, daddy’s going to take a quick break, and then we will take care of that body, can’t give her the satisfaction of burying her baby girl whole. Don't worry sweetie i'll be right back. Don't fear, you won't go to waste, you like dogs right? You'll make a dog really happy, I mean just look at those bones~!”   
With a psychotic giggle, Michael tossed the gun onto the counter, spinning around to walk outside, an insane sort of pep in his step.   
Sacura managed to let out a painful groan as her father left her there. Blood spilled from her wound as she struggled to stand up, her legs threatening to buckle beneath her. With a pained grunt, she collapsed against the kitchen counter, her one free hand clutching the gun’s handle.   
Sacura, with adrenaline pumping through her veins, struggled towards the exit of the trailer house. 

“W-W-Wait!! N-Nex I-I-!”  
“Shut you’re whore mouth, you fucking bitch,” Nex cut him off sharply, venom surging through his menacing words, and for a horrifying moment, it seemed like Nex was reaching to strangle Laxo, but he suddenly jerked his hand back, a dark glint in his eyes.   
“You know what?” Nex cooed softly, a gross sort of sweetness appearing in his voice, “I guess it's not your fault you got ripped away from me…”   
Laxo didn’t dare to look up at him. His vision was blurred by tears welling up in his single eye.   
Nex giggled softly, staring at Laxo, the same way a wolf watches its prey.  
“No.. It isn’t your fault… It his fault… That fucking asshole…” Nex’s words grew sharp, “Tch, what does he have that I don’t…? Now, what’s his name again…? Hm… Well, it doesn’t matter anyway…”   
Laxo felt his body suddenly get pushed violently against the wall, Nex’s hand threatening to choke him at any moment.   
“N-N-Nex…! Wh-What a-a-are y-you…!” Laxo began to sob, struggling against Nex’s pressure.  
“I’ve been patient. I’ve been sweet. I’ve been willing to wait for you… To finally give me what I want… No… what I deserve…” Nex growled, staring down at his victim, “But now… now I’ll show you what you’ve been avoiding… What you’ve been too blind to see…”   
Laxo felt Nex tug at his sweater collar, and he began to panic.  
“N-N-Nex!! S-Stop!! P-Please stop!!”   
“You’re more stupid than I thought if you think you have a say in the matter.” 

With immense effort, Sacura heaved herself towards the exit of the trailer, blood dripping through her fingers. She felt her left hand tense around the revolver as she struggled to open the door. With all the strength she could muster, she forcefully kicked open the door, which broke and swung open immediately upon impact.  
With blood pumping through her veins, she stared at the back of her father’s head. With a shaky arm, she raised the gun, aiming at his right temple.  
“Save me a seat in hell.”  
Bang!   
The knockback from the gunshot caused Sacura to fall backwards. As soon as her head hit the floor, the world around her went dark. The last thing she heard was police sirens before her vision faded. 

He was just there, lying on his side on the cold forest ground, hugging his knees. He felt nothing but an intense numbing sort of pain from his lower body, and his slow-beating heart.   
Laxo wasn’t sure how long it had been since it happened. Minutes? Hours? However long, the night was still pitch black.   
Laxo’s breathing was barely steady, he’d switch between hyperventilating and holding his breath for minutes at a time.  
He struggled to stay warm. His clothes were even more tattered than before, with gaping holes in his sweater and dirt stains everywhere.   
With great struggle, he managed to stand up. His legs shook violently, weak and unwilling to carry him. It wasn’t long before he collapsed back onto the floor.   
Between meek sobs, Laxo hugged his knees. Every time he closed his eye another horrific image from the traumatic event flashed through his mind. He wanted to scream, yell, or make any loud noise that would alert someone, anyone, but nothing came out other than a small, pained sob. There was only one coherent phrase echoing in his mind.  
‘This is all my fault. This is all my fault. This is all my fault. This is all my fault.’  
Episode End


	12. Hangover

Sacura faded into consciousness inside of a hospital, handcuffed to the side of the bedding. Around her stood Rose, Nephra, and Maya.   
Sacura: wh..wha happened  
Nephra tears streaming down her face: Oh thank god  
Sacura: is he dead?  
Maya, clearly relieved: Um… Yeah he is….  
Sacura: good..  
Rose: are you okay though, ar-are you o-o-okay?  
Sacura: I'm fine...i think  
The door creaks open and in comes the doctor. A shorter looking man.   
The doctor in a strong austrailian accent: g’day, I'm Dr. Durk.  
Sacura: hello..  
Durk: are you doing good?  
Sacura: tired more than anything  
Maya: Is she gonna be okay?   
Durk: she’ll be apples mate  
Maya: I… What?  
Durk: ah youse arent used to Aussie slang I see  
Nephra: wait, you’re speaking english?  
Durk: yea, uh the shila will be alright.  
Rose: wha?  
Durk: well ah, cops commen in soon, so just thought I ought to let you know.   
Scene change to a dark alleyway. Nex walks down it to meet two older people. A man, and a woman wearing animal masks.   
Fox: where's your mask? And why are you late?  
Nex: I have it here… I’ve just been caught up in… personal business. Nothing that we need to worry about.   
Fox: oh son, you really do make mommy and daddy worry, this personal thing is what we worry about.  
Hare: You know how dangerous it is for our little family business, yes? We’d absolutely hate for anything to happen.   
Nex: Oh don’t worry, father. All those who may have been threats have been...hm… silenced.   
Fox: son, your just a child they have not be sufficiently "silenced" you need to go by your code name. We can't have anyone come hurt you.  
Nex: Of course, mother. Trust me, I do know what I’m doing.   
Season One End


End file.
